At a work site where a product is manufactured, it is required to identify and solve problems on a daily basis in order to improve production efficiency and quality of a product. Meanwhile, with the development of information technology (IT), analysis of large-scale data is proceeding, in addition to integrated management and visualization of data sensed at the work site. For example, at the work site where a predetermined member is processed in a plurality of steps before a single product is completed, it is required to grasp work processes up to completion and shipment of the product, that is, to enhance traceability. As techniques related to such traceability, for example, techniques described in PTLs 1 and 2 are known.
That is, in JP-A-2005-346614, steps such as “an IC tag is attached to a moving container, . . . , an IC tag reading device is arranged at each of an input port and an output port in a manufacturing step, and an ID of the moving container is read by the IC tag reading device” are described.
In JP-A-2011-191836, steps such as “data of each acceleration sensor worn by a worker and data of a position sensor are read out and operation contents of the worker, . . . , is specified according to each composite acceleration value and acceleration component value” are described.
However, in the technique described in JP-A-2005-346614, although traceability related to products can be improved, it is difficult for an administrator to grasp details of the contents of work by a worker.
In the technique described in JP-A-2011-191836, the worker needs to wear an acceleration sensor and a position sensor and thus, there is a circumstance that it takes time and effort that much.